Teen Titans: A New Story
by Z-Day
Summary: Takes place weeks after the Teen Titans finale Possible formation of Titans North? After the defeat of the BoE everything seems normal...or is it? A bank robber brings two friends to the titans, a vigilante and a local thief get an unlikely bond, and an honorary titan gets more important that the finale let on. On siesta till further notice.
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans: A New Chapter

Chapter 1

Two thuds are heard as two teens, both around fifteen, land on top of a roof. One of the teens is dressed in blue jeans and a white t-shirt with blue eyes and brown curly hair. The other was dressed in a red Mario Bros shirt and blue jeans with green eyes and smooth brown hair. The two took off across the roof and jumped over the edge. The curly haired teen whipped his arms in a circle causing a burst of wind to surround him. The second whipped two blades from out of thin air and dug them into the nearest building as the other landed softly to the ground only shooting himself back into the air with a stream of fire. He landed on the next building as the other bounded back and forth and front flipped next to the other teen.

"Okay time for a breather Bret." the taller teen said, bending down and catching his breath.

Bret hopped on his feet and punched the air saying, "But I still feel fine Brendan!"

"You can control air, water, fire, and earth. You can save yourself from most situations. I can just make chains and knifes come out of thin air." Brendan said pushing his friend.

The two have had their abilities since they were born. They didn't know what was going on only after Bret started an accidental fire in a bathroom and Brendan had conjured a knife while he was at his locker. Since then they had run away so their families wouldn't get in trouble and have lived alone and out of school for years trying to control their abilities. Knives and chain whips would appear out of nowhere and random tremors, floods, and fires would just happen. They've been getting better at controlling themselves but still have caused trouble and accidents. Last week Bret caused a fire in a building he and Brendan were sleeping in and had gotten chased by the police. The two sat down on the edge of the building looking across the city; sighting the giant T shaped building that is home to some members of the Teen Titans.

"Hey wouldn't it be cool if we could join the Teen Titans? They fight all sorts of crime and have started out like we have!" Bret said pointing to the tower.

"Yeah well no matter what we haven't been able to control our powers at all." Brendan pointed out.

The two continued staring off around the city when the sound of distant bells was heard.

"Those are bank bells. Something must be happening." Brendan said.

"Yes. Front row seats for excellent entertainment! Lets go." Bret said jumping up.

The two jumped off the building with Bret cushioning both their falls with a gust of wind and then ran off towards the sirens. The two didn't see a patrol car parked near where they landed. The two officers in the car gawked as one of them spilt his coffee.

"Are those the two who started that fire?" one of them asked cleaning up his coffee.

"Yeah, they are Chuck." the other replied.

"All officers report to Middleton Bank on 59th street. There is a bank robbery in progress."

"Let's go Shawn. Those kids went in the same direction anyways." The driver started up the car and headed to the bank while following the two teens at the same time.

The police had made a line around the front of the bank with the three cars they had and were waiting for the robber to come out.

One of the six officers pulled out a bullhorn and shouted, "This is the police. Come out with your hands up!"

One figure walked out, a man in his thirties, with a type of power pack on his back that was attached to a gauntlet on his right hand. He had a duffel bag in his left hand.

"My first run in with the police. This shouldn't be a challenge for my toy!" the man said.

He suddenly raised his gauntlet and shot a surge of electricity at the front of the line of three cars causing a series of small explosions. The six police officers dove backwards as their cars were toppled over.

Brendan and Bret almost fell out the window they were watching from after the explosions ended.

"Holy god! Brendan we need to help down there!" Bret shouted.

"Yeah I'm all for it but what can we do? No offence but you might lose control in the heat of a fight down there." Brendan said.

"People might still get hurt down there. No telling if any Teen Titans got called but we're the next best things. C'mon lets go!" Bret said pulling Brendan out the window.

As Brendan yelled and Bret whipped up a wind that aimed them toward the front of the upturned cars, the police officers looked up at them with the bank robber.

The two landed and almost face planted as the robber said, "What are kids doing here? Is this who was called for back up?"

"No, we came on our own will. Can't let baddies like you giving our city a bad rep eh?" Bret said.

"So now Mr. Electro, it's time for us to pull the plug." Brendan added popping his knuckles.

The bank robber laughed and said, "Don't know what magic you can pull but its no match for my technology!"

With saying that, the bank robber shot a bolt of electricity from his gauntlet. Bret slammed his fist into the ground that caused a big block of concrete to erupt from the ground blocking the electricity. The robber took a second gauntlet from the pack and put it on his left hand. Brendan popped out from behind the rock and threw two knives, which got caught out of the air and thrown to the ground. Bret then sent the block of concrete forward along with two streams of fire. The robber ducked out of the way but got caught by two chains thrown by Brendan. Brendan got thrown backwards as the robber grabbed the chains with his electrical gauntlets. Just as quickly he shot at Bret with a burst of lightning that sent the teen flying over the cars as he tried to block with a stream of fire. The two officers who saw the teens looked down at Bret as he shook his head and got up.

"Yeah that fire WAS accidental officer. So now you know my friend and I have powers."

Bret then ran around the cars, sending a stream of water towards the robber. The fight continued as helicopters were heard through the air.

"Okay everybody who wants tofu steaks and burgers?" a green skinned boy asked four other teens.

The four other teens, Robin, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg looked at Beast Boy with Cyborg saying, "How many times did I say keep the tofu to your plate and keep it away from my pizza!"

Raven was levitating and reading a book as Beast Boy said, "C'mon Cyborg. You've eaten tofu before."

"Yeah accidentally and it was covered in barbeque sauce AND was an alien being! I had stomach problems and gunked up systems for a week!"

Starfire and Robin laughed as Raven just looked up. All of a sudden the news appeared on their T.V.

"Right now there is currently a fight going on between two unidentified teenagers against an unidentifiable bank robber. The two teenagers appeared out of nowhere on a gust of wind with one of them seeming to be able to control fire, water, earth, and water while the other is throwing chains and knifes from out of thin air. These two teens have been reported to start numerous fires across the city in old buildings and warehouses. The bank robber seems to be wielding some sort of electrical gauntlets. It is unknown whether anyone has been hurt or not at the bank on 59th street."

The five Teen Titans watched the scene as two teens were fighting a man in his thirties.

"Robin, should we go and assist?" Starfire asked.

"You bet Star. We have to go assist those two." Robin replied.

Raven closed her book and said, "We might need someone closer first. Their abilities are going out of control. Those two don't have complete control over their powers."

Robin took Raven's advice and took out his communicator, "Calling all Titans we need anyone who is in the vicinity of 59th street to help intervene in the fight near the bank. Respond immediately."

There was a two second pause before a female voice with a New Zealand accent replied, "Yeah Robin this is Argent. I'm closest to the area so I'll see what I can do."

"Okay good. Titans lets move out!" Robin shouted.

A girl who seemed about fifteen years old landed on a building where she then saw the fight Robin told her about. She pushed her black hair up out of her eyes as she saw fire, water, and chunks of asphalt fly around the area along with bolts of electricity. She didn't understand who had those abilities especially the ability to throw chains and knives as she saw those to. What she did notice is that the two teens had not much skill in fighting at all. One seemed to be able to control elements while another was conjuring those chain ropes and multiple knives. The teen's attack seemed to be going a little wilder and wilder as they got countered. A news helicopter was circling in the air no doubt reporting for a news broadcast.

"Well I better see what I can do." Argent said.

She adjusted her skirt and jumped off the building, flying to the ground. As she landed, a crackle noise was heard and a similar aged teen slid on his back next to her feet. She helped the curly headed boy up as he shook his head.

"Who are you?" he asked looking at her.

"A Teen Titan sent to help uh whoever you are. You seem like you need it." Argent replied.

"Help? What help?" he said back.

A shout was heard as another teen slid next to their feet.

"I think we should get out of here Bret. I can't keep control of the chains I'm making."

"I'm almost starting to agree with you. I think I'm about to lose it the next time I attack this guy."

The man with the electrified gauntlets laughed and shouted, "Is kids all that's coming at me! I should just not even bother!"

Fire erupted to the side of Argent when the first teen shouted, "Why does everyone constantly call me a push over!"

Earth erupted from the ground and a knife fell near Argent's boot.

"C'mon Brendan lets tear him a new one!"

As the two teens ran forward, the first teen whipped his arms around his head and brought them down. A torrent of water streamed down drenching the gauntlet guy. Chains appeared in the second teen's hands and were whipped around the man. The man just pulled the teen and threw him through the air behind him. Then he shot a bolt of electricity at the first teen's feet and sent him through the air.

"C'mon!" the man shouted, "Show me something. Can you do anything little girl?"

Argent shot orange beams from her hands that shaped into a mallet and knocked the man off his feet.

She then shot more beams, picking him up by his feet, and said, "This girl can do more than you think."

Just then a knife went in the man's pack on his back, sending sparks everywhere.

"It's time for a little cheap shot!" the second teen said.

The first teen stood shakily saying, "Now to give my next spectacle: I will give you a shocking performance."

He moved his hands in a shaky circle and then he slung them to the side. A final torrent of water appeared as he did this, spun, and drenched the hung up man. Sparks started to erupt from the pack electrifying the man.

Argent dropped him as the sparks finally disappeared and the man lay singed and he muttered, "What?"

The police officers looked over for a moment before quickly going over and checking the man.

Fire then erupted nearby and the streets started to crack. Chains started to appear on the ground and wrap loosely around the officers feet. They shook them off as the two teens groaned as they both clutched their heads. Argent pulled out her communicator as the officers pulled the unconscious man away.

"Uh Robin I think I might need you out here. Some strange stuff is starting to happen."

"Don't worry Argent we're there now."

Argent looked behind her as a blue and white robotic car came in followed by a red motorcycle and two younger girls flying behind them. Water started to pool in areas of the street and wind began to blow.

"Ah C'mon Bret I knew this was a bad idea. We can't control our powers!"

"Brendan we need to get out of here now! I can't hold on longer. I'm not as cool headed as you are!"

Starfire flew down and landed next to Argent and asked, "What is going on Argent? What is wrong with those two strangers?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong." Raven said, "They can't control their powers. I'll stop them before something gets more out of hand."

As the two teens stood up shakily, chains and knives started appearing. Fire made water steam as rocks were blown around by wind and fire.

Raven flew past the eruptions of items and elements, raised her hands and chanted, "Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos!"

A dark bolt came from her hands and struck the two teens causing them to collapse. Just as that happened everything stopped and quieted down.

The other Titans walked up behind Raven as Robin said, "Let's get these two somewhere quieter."

"I agree with Robin." Starfire said.

"I think I'll tag along with you all. I'm kind of curious of these two." Argent said.

In Titan's Tower, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Argent were talking about the two teens from the day before, which were resting in a medical bay of the tower.

"I think we should wait for them to wake up before we ask them any questions. They've been out for hours." Robin said.

"Right bro. I still want to ask this: The cops say that they started fires. Should we believe that?" Cyborg asked.

As everyone talked back and forth, Argent just stared out the window. Argent was a fifteen-year-old girl with black hair with red highlights and has silvery gray skin. She had a black choker on her neck, black arm sleeves that ended like fingerless gloves on her hands, and an A on her chest that looked stitched to her. She had a black top and a red skirt with black zigzag designs on them and black boots.

She turned around as Raven spoke, "I'm not defending anyone but they can't control their powers, at least the geomancer can't. If the police are saying they've been burning down buildings it has to be because they couldn't handle their emotions or they got into too much of a stressful situation."

Raven then looked back down at her book.

"I believe you're right Raven. If that's the case they might be able to use your help." Robin said in agreement.

"Yo Robin are you wondering if they should join the Titans? I'm sure none of us are against having newer Titans but we don't even know who they are." Cyborg put in.

Just then Starfire flew in happily saying, "Glorious news! Our mysterious friends have finally woken up!"

The Tamaranean turned around towards the sliding doors and said, "Don't be shy, come and meet my friends!"

The sliding doors opened up as two dazed looking teens walked through nervously.

"Well are you two gonna stand there or introduce yourselves?" Cyborg asked chuckling.

"Uh I'm Brendan and this is my friend Bret." Brendan said.

"Wait a second. I think I remember seeing you all before. You're the Teen Titans!" Bret said.

He then pointed at Starfire, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Argent saying, "You're Starfire and you're Robin. Then there is Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. I'm sorry though but I don't know who you are."

"My name is Argent. I've been with the Titans only a few weeks."

Starfire pushed Bret and Brendan towards the group and asked, "Glorious! We know each other's name now. We must learn more about you now, surely you won't mind?"

Brendan and Bret looked at each other as Bret said gratefully, "Well apparently from what Starfire told us, you have our thanks for not letting the police take us away."

Robin motioned for the two to sit down before saying, "Well when they told us that fires were being caused and that you two were responsible, Raven told them that you two had no control over your abilities. We then said we would help you with trying to control them better."

Bret and Brendan again looked at each other but this time in disbelief.

"You're going to help us when you don't even know us?" Brendan asked.

Beast Boy and Cyborg laughed before Cyborg said, "Not everyone ignores people with powers. I had a hard time getting around because I'm half robot."

Beast Boy then added, "I'm green and can turn into animals dudes. Think that doesn't go unnoticed?"

"You see a lot of Titans have gone through what you have. When they joined the Titans they have had the same experiences as other and got along quickly." Robin explained.

"Well if you must help, you start with the guy who controls the elements. He is the one who starts the fires or makes the buildings collapse." Brendan said laying his arm on Bret's shoulder.

"About that ability of yours" Raven started, startling Bret and Brendan, "It's a rare type of ability just to be able to control something but when you can control the four major elements, that leads to serious issues with controlling all that so it's no surprise you lost control after that fight or when you get tired."

Bret stared at Raven for a few seconds before saying, "I'm fully aware that I don't have a full grip on my powers. Brendan and I have focused on trying to control them and not lose control. It's not my fault that I'm not as cool headed as Brendan here."

"Raven said she could help you two which I would advise. But I want to ask what made you go and fight that robber?" Cyborg asked.

Brendan replied, "Well we heard the sirens and wanted to see a crook being captured. When he put on that gauntlet and almost killed those officers, that's when Bret pulled me out of the window to engage that guy in a fight."

Bret chuckled, "You should have heard him scream like a little school girl. But yeah during that fight we kinda…well uh…we can't fight. So I think it's great that Argent came when she did."

Robin then stood and approached Bret and Brendan and said, "If you want to you should join the Titans. People with your powers would be a great help. If you don't decide we still would like you to stay so Raven can help you not lose control of your powers."

When Robin said that, it shocked Brendan and Bret at the kindness they were being shown. The only friends they had were each other and they had known each other before they ran away from their families. The main shock was that they were asked to join the Titans.

The teen's minds were like one and all they did was look at each other and nod before they both answered, "If you say we can join, we'll join."

Starfire let out a slight squeal of delight, Cyborg and Beast high fived, Raven just looked at her book and shrugged, and Argent nodded slightly. She didn't even talk to them for a minute but they made her chuckle.

Robin chuckled himself, "Well then let me tell you this: You best do what Raven tells you to do. She knows best what to do than any of us. She'll be sure to help you with your powers."

Starfire showed Bret and Brendan eagerly to a gray room with a large group of windows, giving a wide view of the ocean. The room had one bunk bed.

"I'm truly sorry that it is so…bland. I believe a small personal touch by you two would make it very much more how you like it."

Brendan and Bret looked around the room before Brendan said, "Nothing to apologize for. You all are giving us a roof over our heads and you have taken us in as Titan's. We now owe you six."

"So are there any other Titan Towers that house a group of Titans like you all?" Bret asked.

"Yes. There is a Titan's East and a Titan's South." Starfire responded.

"So you have one for North, South, East, and West then?" "We don't have any Titan's North or West."

All of a sudden a beeping came from a yellow, circular object on Starfire's hip.

"Starfire, Argent reported that we've got a large fire spreading across multiple buildings in a residential block. The fire department needs help putting it out. Bring Bret and Brendan. Raven said this could be their first lesson." Robin's voice was heard.

"Come new friends. Our assistance is needed." Starfire exclaimed. Starfire quickly flew out of the room with Brendan and Bret following right behind her.

When Starfire, Brendan, and Bret met up with the other Titan's, they all got mobilized and headed to the fire. Beast Boy was flying as a hawk in the air along with Starfire and Raven, Robin was on his motorcycle, and Brendan and Bret were riding with Cyborg in his car. Within ten minutes they had reached the location. It was a residential block and the fire was in an apartment. Argent was flying outside the apartment, trying to funnel the water the firemen were shooting into the harder to get spots. There was one fire truck and one ambulance. Argent landed next to Cyborg as Robin, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, Bret, and Brendan grouped by the ambulance.

Argent sounded relaxed despite the situation, "This fire is just at this apartment. So far no one is said to be in it and it is unknown at how it started."

"Okay Titans, here is what we're going to do. Starfire you help to keep people back in case the building collapses. Cyborg, you and I will search the bottom floors in case someone didn't get out, Beast Boy keep an eye in the sky for anything, and Raven you, Brendan, and Bret try to help put the fire out, Argent, keep doing what you were doing. Lets move out!" Robin ordered.

Cyborg and Robin moved into the entrance to search the floors, Beast Boy changed into a falcon and flew into the air, and Starfire moved to the line of people to keep them back. Raven led Brendan and Bret next to the firemen who were spraying water at the fire.

"You" Raven ordered pointing to Bret "Help take care of the fire."

Raven then aimed her hand at a fire hydrant nearby. It got coated in a black glow and shattered. Water started spraying into the air only to be coated in the same black glow. Raven then moved her hand and chanted, "Azarath Metreon, Zinthos!"

The water moved towards the building and increased in force and size, dousing flames as they came out. Bret thought water in his head and swirled his arms. All he got was a little mist that dissipated a few seconds after it appeared.

"Brendan! I can't get water out of the air this close to the flames. Is there another fire hydrant?" Bret asked. Brendan looked around and saw a fire hydrant next to a crowd of people.

He ran over and shouted, "Everyone move! I need a cleared path!"

People moved aside and he conjured a black chain into his mind. He then felt the weight of it in his hands as it strung out in front of him. He swung it in the air and whipped it around the hydrant.

He said to himself, "If only I could control my chains with my mind."

All of a sudden the chains tightened as he tried to pull the fire hydrant towards him. Water sprayed in the air when the chains completely moved on their own, yanking the hydrant out of the sidewalk. He just gawked at the hydrant as it dropped to the side. Raven watched Brendan as the chains disappeared into thin air.

Bret quickly ran over and slapped his friend upside his head before stopping and saying, "Thanks pal."

As Bret got a water torrent into his head, he turned around, brought his hands above his head, and then pushed them forward.

The water bent at a ninety-degree angle and got of boost of force as it flew towards the building. Brendan came to after the slap to the head and ran over near Raven.

"I feel useless now. What do you want me to do now?" Raven said, "I don't know. Check with the medics and firemen to see if Robin and Cyborg have found anyone."

Brendan looked at Bret who was concentrating and trying not to lose control. Brendan didn't know how else he could help with his abilities so he decided to do as he was told. He felt like Raven didn't trust him or Bret.

He ran over to the paramedics and asked, "Have my friends come out yet with anyone?"

One of the paramedics responded, "No one has come out of that building yet."

Just then Robin and Cyborg came running out shouting, "The staircase collapsed! We can't check any of the other floors!"

Brendan thought for a second then said, "Leave that to me and Bret!" and ran towards his friend.

"Bret!" Brendan called, "Bret, Robin and Cyborg can't check the top floors."

The water stream started jumbling around as Bret asked, "Can't they get Starfire or Raven to do that?"

"I don't know but you and I would have the best chance at it. You can control fire and protect us from it and I can pull things out of our way as well as break open doors. We can do it quickly."

A seventeen-year-old girl ran up to Brendan and Bret asking, "Can you help me please?! Some weird creature started this fire and it separated me from my brother! Can you please help get him? He has to be on the top floor."

Bret lost control of the water and it shot straight back up in the air.

"Brendan now we're heading in." Bret said with a new energy.

Brendan responded, "Let's go!"

Bret and Brendan turned and ran towards the building and past Raven.

Raven shouted at them, "Where are you going?"

The two answered back, "Someone is trapped in the building. We can get up there and search because Robin and Cyborg can't!"

"You're supposed to listen to what I say! Get Starfire to check."

"Sorry Raven but she can't control fire!"

With that Brendan imagined chains and as they appeared, he slung them into a nearby window. "Time to try this." Brendan thought. He then imagined the chain shrinking and pulling him up to the window, doing what he thought. Bret made the water from the hydrant build up around his feet and then launch himself into the window. Bret was getting shaky with an adrenaline surge and lost control of the water after going through the window and face planted to the floor. Brendan appeared behind him and helped him up as the two heard Raven shouting to Robin in her communicator.

"Let's try this one first." Brendan suggested motioning to a door labeled 404.

He summoned some chains again and put the thought in his head that they shatter through the door and they did that. As Bret watched, keeping the fire away from them, Brendan thought of the chains constricting the door and breaking it in half. The chains slowly wrapped around the door and a crunch was heard as the door snapped in half. Bret and Brendan quickly made their way inside and searched around. As they called and searched they found no one.

"C'mon let's search another." Bret ordered.

They continued their searching getting burned and scarred as they came to a door labeled 350.

"This has to be it. She said that they lived on the top floor…" Brendan started saying before Bret cut him off.

He listened quickly before he gathered fire in his hands and smashed it against the door. A sharp cry and a whimper were heard quietly from in the apartment. Brendan ran inside as Bret followed. They looked around until they came across a nine-year-old boy clutching a pet carrier protectively. Both teens ducked to the ground as a crashing was heard in the building.

"The freaking building is collapsing! We need to get out of here!" Bret shouted.

Brendan nodded and quickly grabbed the little boy who started struggling and dropped the pet carrier. As Brendan turned with the boy, Bret picked up the carrier and ran out. The floor started to collapse behind them as they ran towards the window they came through. Brendan jumped out first and Bret followed as the top floor collapsed. Bret tried to whip up a wind but he ended up sending some of the fire from the building in the air. As cries from the crowd were heard, he closed his eyes but all of a sudden felt a tug on his shirt. He felt his feet touch the ground softly. He opened his eyes and looked behind him and saw that Starfire had rescued him, Brendan, and the little boy Brendan was holding.

"You took a very big risk my friends. Raven is very angry."

The building started to collapse as Brendan let go of the boy and Bret gave him the pet carrier. Soft meows from a cat were heard as the boy ran to his sister and mother in the crowd.

"Hey Star, your boot is on fire." Beast Boy pointed out as he landed to the ground with Robin and Cyborg walking behind him.

Starfire let out a squeak and started swatting at her boot.

Bret gripped his head as he said, "I think I pushed past my limit Brendan."

Brendan gripped his friend's shoulder as Raven floated down saying sternly, "Take deep breaths and calm down. You take things too fast and that's what causes you to lose control."

Bret took deep breaths and said to Robin, "We were told that this fire was caused by some creature."

Little fire spurts shot around Bret's head as Beast Boy exclaimed quickly, "Hey I think I saw something go down an alley. Whatever it was it had an orange glow around it but it wasn't a big fiery monster."

Brendan quickly snapped his fingers as a chain appeared around Cyborg's legs.

"Sorry got excited. Should we go after it?"

Robin shook his head as fireman started shooting water at the fiery, fallen building.

"No. Whatever it is, it's long gone. We'll continue the search from the Tower and I think you two have had enough for the day."

Raven then said, "I feel we should get to a safer place before we get another fire on our hands or someone gets hit with a knife."

Argent flew down next to Robin and bid farewell, "I'll hit the road then Robin. You all call me I guess if you need help with anything I'm near."

Argent flew next to the fallen building and shot her orange beams in the shape of a scoop, pushing some burning piles towards the main area. She then turned, gave a small wave to the other Titans, and flew off. Bret and Brendan were calming down slightly as Starfire and Beast Boy took to the sky, Robin went towards his bike, and Cyborg motioned for them to follow him towards his car.

Raven gave then a serious look before taking to the sky as Cyborg explained, "Now don't go burning down my car or popping my tires with knives. I don't want to beat new Titans down for hurting my baby."

As Cyborg got into the drivers seat and Bret and Brendan got into the back, Bret asked, "Uh is he serious about beating us down?"

"Don't know. He seems to be joking but…I'm not sure." Brendan replied.

As Cyborg pulled out and followed Robin, he said, "Sorry if Raven came on strong to you two. She is a pretty serious and high expectation kind of girl. It takes guts to do what you two did but it was the right thing. Just let her cool down a little and make sure you follow what she says okay? She can be pretty cool if you get to know her."

Bret and Brendan nodded and felt that they shouldn't get on Raven's bad side because she could probably just rip them to pieces just by looking at them.

When the Titans and Brendan and Bret returned to the Tower, everyone resumed to an everyday teen hangout like day. Cyborg and Beast Boy went to the main T.V., which Brendan and Bret felt like ants when they looked at it. Starfire sat in between the two, Raven sat at a counter in the kitchen area reading, and Robin was in his room looking for any leads on the creature that was described to them. Bret and Brendan stood behind the three Titans sitting on the couch.

"So what do you all do? Hang around till some bad guy comes into play?" Brendan asked.

Cyborg answered without turning around, "Pretty much yeah."

A hover car on the screen exploded on the screen. Beast Boy groaned and Cyborg cheered as Starfire got up and flew next to the two new Titans.

"New friends since you have the free time, would you like to go shopping for something to un-dull your rooms?"

Brendan and Bret looked at each other before Bret answered, "We don't have any money and me and Brendan don't want to owe you all something we can't repay."

Starfire replied, "It is no trouble. I have some of the earth money and I would be glad to help make your stay here as comfortable as possible."

The video game music and sounds stopped as Beast Boy turned, "Dude you might want to let her help you. Once Star puts her mind to something, she won't stop."

Brendan looked over at Starfire who had this puppy eyed look on her face.

Bret and Brendan thought the same thing as they both sighed, "Fine."

Bret added, "But I don't feel comfortable taking this amount of charity."

Starfire let out a small squeal and quickly flew out the door, dragging the two by their blackened collars. As Robin walked out of his room, he almost got knocked of his feet.

Starfire told him quickly, "We'll be back later Robin."

Brendan shouted as they rounded the corner, "She's going to take us shopping I guess."

Robin said to himself, "I hope they don't let her drag them all over the place. If they want to be Titans then we'll need them intact."

Robin then walked towards the main area thinking about the info he learned. He couldn't find anything about a flame like creature roaming around the city but he read about a recent going of robberies from stores by some short figure that is making statues come to life to get in and out. The robber only seems to be taking food and clothes and hasn't any interest in the cash registers. Another bit of info is the increase of petty burglars being found in jail cells and in a state of shock saying that one moment they're robbing someone or stealing something and the next moment they're enveloped in darkness and appearing in jail cells. The same is said with police officers and regular civilians.

"A person only stealing food and some vigilante messing with good and bad guys alike. Not cases as major as others but we should keep track of." Robin thought.

He walked into the main area and towards the kitchen and opened the fridge. He took out a box of pizza and walked over and sat next to Cyborg as he and Beast Boy were playing a video game.

Starfire, Bret, and Brendan had been walking around a mall for about an hour and had only gotten paint and a few changes of clothes for Brendan and Bret.

As they walked out of the mall Starfire told the two, "My friends, I'm glad to have met you and am glad to be helpful to you."

Bret and Brendan had noticed people were glancing at them, probably because they were two strangers were shopping around with a more well known celebrity even though they had helped and were now a part of the team of heroes she was on. It was getting late and the sun was just starting to arc and set.

"We best be getting back to the tower then." Brendan pointed out.

As they made their way back to Titan's tower, they passed a Goth seventeen year old boy who was leaning against a dumpster in an alley and was humming a rock song of sorts. As they passed a park Bret saw seventeen or sixteen-year-old red haired girl who was sleeping against a tree that appeared to be leaning over her. Starfire then grabbed Bret and Brendan by the collar of their shirts and flew into the air. Within a few minutes they got to the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unlikely Allies

In a park of Jump City, a teenage girl stretched as she woke up under a tree. The girl was in a purple t-shirt and black jeans. She had red hair and hazel eyes. It was now dark outside as she slowly pulled herself up to a sitting position. The tree she sat under stirred even though there wasn't a breeze.

"I'm sorry but I need to go. I haven't been able to get food for three days."

The girl then thought an image of the tree straightening in her head and the tree then did as she thought and stopped moving. The girl's name was Clovis Springstan. She was seventeen-years-old and was homeless. She survived day to day by using her ability to make inanimate objects come to life to help her break into small stores and take food and any clothing she would need. She had been doing this for a few weeks since the foster home she stayed in burned down and the system lost track of her. She knew what she had been doing for weeks was wrong but it was all she could do to survive because without information she couldn't be taken into a foster home. Stores now a days had upgraded security systems so for the past three days she had been going hungry. She finally located a store with only an alarm and a basic lock so she was going to use a bear statue from the nearby yard statue store to help her. She stood up and adjusted her jeans, took a deep breath, and walked out of the park and across the street. She walked down the sidewalk towards the statue store and then made her way amongst the statues towards the one she picked out. When she found the bear statue, which went up to her thighs, she squatted down in front of it. She looked into its eyes and outstretched her hand. Her hand then emitted a soft green light that surrounded the statue.

The statue started to stir then it sat on its back legs and yawned. It then looked at Clovis and walked towards her then nuzzled her hand. It always surprised her how the statues, trees, and pictures she brought to life seemed to like her as she brought them to life.

"Come on friend, you're going to help me do something I don't want to do." Clovis said.

The bear replied with a quiet growl and followed Clovis through the other statues. As the two walked, Clovis didn't notice a Goth looking teen in an alley was watching her.

"I guess it's time to get the police. Such a shame, she's pretty and seems harmless."

He then backed literally into the wall and disappeared.

A police officer was sitting in his patrol car, drinking a bottle of water. He took a bite out of an orange slice when he almost choked on his orange from being startled by a tapping on his window. The tapping came from a Goth, teenage boy.

As soon as the officer rolled the window down, the teen spoke, "Officer hey officer! I think there is going to be a robbery about to take place around that corner."

The officer looked at the teen and said, "Look first kid what are you doing late out here at night?"

The teen answered, "Had to get some fresh air. Had a bad time at school. It kinda carried over after and I thought now would be the best time to get some air. But I think a robbery or burglary thing might be happening at one of those stores around the corner."

The officer didn't know how this teen could just know about a crime that hasn't been committed yet but he had to look into it anyways.

"I'll check it out kid but in the mean time you get back inside."

The teen smirked slightly and looked at the direction he mentioned before saying, "Righty oh officer sir. Oh yeah and don't worry I don't do drugs or drink."

The teen then walked in the direction he had pointed to and disappeared around the corner.

The police officer ate another orange slice and started up his car saying to himself, "Let's see what's going on then."

The kid did seem familiar but he couldn't remember where from. He pulled quietly to the corner and got out of the car to peer around it. The Goth kid was nowhere in sight and all he saw was the silhouette of some figure and a large animal walking down the sidewalk.

Clovis was walking back towards the store when she thought she heard a car start. For its size the bear statue was being surprisingly quiet. As the two got outside the store, Clovis walked up to the door. She looked in both directions before backing up and looking at the statue. She thought of it charging and breaking through the door and it did just that. The bear tilted its head and then backed up. It then lowered its head and charged the door, knocking it open and shattering the glass. An alarm sounded as Clovis ran quickly inside. As her eyes adjusted she made her way to an aisle where snack foods were and she started to put crackers and granola bars into her pockets when she heard a siren from a police car.

"Oh crap! Now I've screwed up." She quickly ran towards the entrance when all of a sudden her feet freeze to the ground and a binding feeling trapping her arms to her sides. A figure appeared in front of her, rising from the floor. He was a tall, Goth, teenage boy about her age.

"Well, well, well. Didn't think the robber would be an attractive person. Should have thought they were soft if they were taking anything but the cash in the register."

Being as easily scared as she could be, Clovis was shaking as she said, "I don't know who you are but you aren't a police officer so let me leave!"

The bear statue stood defensively in front of Clovis and growled when the stranger replied, "I can't just let someone go who has already broken in and robbed multiple places no matter how small the items stolen are."

Clovis then realized that this Goth was the vigilante she heard people talk about.

As she started to talk a squad car pulled up behind the Goth, "You're that person that keeps pulling pranks on people and putting robbers and other bad guys in jail. C'mon I'm not bad, I can't survive any other way."

A police officer stepped out and pointed a gun at the two shouting, "You two don't move!"

The Goth smiled slightly at Clovis explaining, "Sorry girl but no matter what your story is I can't do anything now."

With saying that, black forms came shooting up from the ground and wrapped around him. In only two seconds the forms shrank down to the ground and the Goth was gone. Clovis felt her arms and feet loosen as the statue still stood defensively.

She looked down at it and ordered, "Go back to your store."

The officer tilted his head in confusion with his gun still raised. The statue growled softly before turning and walking away in the direction of the statue store.

The police officer kept his eyes on the statue as he took out handcuffs and walked cautiously around the girl commanding, "Place your hands behind your back."

As the red headed girl did, he holstered his gun and cuffed her. The officer walked her towards his car, opened the back door, sat her down, and closed the door. Another car pulled up and another officer stepped out.

"I'm going to need to talk to a doctor when this is over."

The Goth teen peered from in a tree across in the park at the scene he just left.

"She must be homeless. That must be why she uses her power to break into stores. But if she's just taking food and clothes she can't be abusing her power. So think Quin. Should you hear her story? You can't stand seeing girls in trouble."

The police brought Clovis to one of their stations and put her in a holding cell. An African American man in a brown suit had just come in and had started asking her questions.

"Miss you were caught robbing a store and was stopped from what an officer said was the vigilante described from a previous incident involving a purse snatcher. Is that true?"

Clovis nodded as the man continued, "We have reasons to believe that you have a power to control statues. A bear statue that was seen by an officer walking down a sidewalk was found in a yard ornament store."

Clovis answered quietly, "No. I can make inanimate objects and pictures come to life. Tree's and other plants, statues, and pictures."

The man had pulled out a legal pad and started to write down what she answered. Clovis was just waiting for him to start the standard thing with throwing convictions in your face but that didn't happen.

Instead he asked her, "We have reasons now to believe that you are the one who has been robbing stores and taking just food and clothing. Why not take cash? You can say your name if you think you should."

Clovis froze for a minute before saying, "My name is Clovis Springstan. I'm just a seventeen-year-old girl trying to survive on my own on the streets, in parks, in abandoned buildings, anywhere. I don't like what I've been doing but it's all I can do that I can think of."

The man didn't say anything but, "Why are you living on the streets?"

Clovis hoped he wouldn't ask that because those memories hurt.

"My father died when I was fifteen and that caused my mother to go into a deep depressive state. She couldn't remember me at all except for my dad dying next to her. They put her into a mental care facility and I haven't seen her anymore than one or four times since two years ago."

"Were you in a foster home?" the man asked.

"Yeah but that burnt to the ground and the system lost me."

"Why didn't you look for another one?"

"When you have abilities or powers or whatever you want to call them, you are looked upon as being super hero or some freak. That's what I was called when I strung a guy up with a bunch of wildflowers when I was being attacked my second night alone in the park."

The man finished writing down what she had said while he replied, "I remember that. It was quite funny to see a grown man get beaten up by a little girl. Was that the first time you then committed a robbery?"

Clovis got a confused look on her face when she asked, "How do you know that? I had to get clothes cause the freak ripped a hole in my shirt when he tried to grab my arm while I tried to run."

The man smiled softly as he stood up, "It's my job. I'm a station psychiatrist for the department. It's my job to figure out details and get in someone's heads. My name is Dr. Reyson. There isn't much reason to be nervous when you're talking to me."

Clovis shakily brushed her hair out of her face and asked, "So then what do I need to worry about? Getting sent to a looney bin for not robbing the place for money and only robbing it for some Nutty Bars and Cracker Jacks?"

The man laughed as he adjusted his collar and said, "No. With what I learned so far the most they'll probably do is charge you with community service and send you to a center where they help teens with trouble. If you want I'm sure you could give me the name of the mental help facility that your mother is at."

Clovis let her head drop, "No thanks. Don't do that."

"I see. Well they're going to keep you here for the night and then I can't say what would happen tomorrow."

As Dr. Reyson left, Clovis walked shaken to the bunk in the cell. It still all came quickly and she felt so shaken because of the vigilante Goth boy. He came on as some guy who doesn't take things seriously but still felt like he wanted to help her even though he didn't.

"Strange just strange." Clovis yawned then fell asleep feeling more tired than she thought.

In an ally in between an all night burger joint and a dance club sat the tall form of the Goth boy Quin Santos. He was tall and had black hair with blue and red highlights. He had a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt, and black jeans completed by black boots. He had his hand outstretched and talking came from a ball of shadow. The voices stopped as the ball disappeared and Quin laid his head against one of the sidewalls.

"Hmm well that is a good enough of a sob story. Unfortunately I know what she feels like. My story is a bit different from hers still."

Quin then clutched his stomach. "Not hungry its just…gah I don't why this happens. Whatever it will pass. Time to go find that one girl um…Clovis."

He then stood up slowly and then walked out of the ally. He then turned where the nearest police station was, which was actually two blocks down. For some reason the pain in his stomach didn't go away as he walked down the sidewalk.

Quin got to the police station Precinct 4 and walked up to the wall. He traced his finger in a circle and the entire wall in the circle became wavy and distorted then finally disappeared. He looked through it and saw it was dark except around ten people working in the light of their desks. He finally located the holding cells but couldn't see anything or anyone in it. Quin then pulled his head back and waved his hand across the hole and it changed back to full wall as darkness covered it.

"I'm going to try something new." Quin said closing his eyes.

When his eyes were shut he put the image of the Clovis girl into his head. He imagined himself next to her. He figured if she was in here then he could teleport next to her like he could teleported through shadows into a close by area he wanted to be in. Quin hoped there would be just a little bit of shadow where ever she was so he could appear. He then felt every part of him lighten and then he opened his eyes.

He was in some holding cell in a hallway like area that only had two other cells and the Clovis girl was sleeping on her stomach with her hair covering her face. As she snored softly Quin thought of what he should do now.

"How should I wake her? No matter what she'll get scared. That would be funny but extremely not appropriate for the surroundings. Ah well, I'll just make this quick."

Quin took a breath and kicked the bunk Clovis was sleeping under. When she didn't wake up and only stirred he kicked again. He kicked once more and she pulled her head up. When she looked around and saw him she scrambled up and tucked herself as far into the bunk as she could.

Clovis shook as she said angrily, "What, what, what are you doing here you creep! Tell me why I shouldn't scream now!"

Quin leaned against a support beam in the cell and said, "I heard your story as you talked to this Dr. Reyson guy. Figured I finally made a wrong decision when putting someone away."

Clovis started to get furious now which was not like her usual calm or nervous demeanors.

"You made a wrong decision? You made a wrong decision?! If you paid any attention to a news cast saying the things that I took when I broke into the stores and if you were smart then maybe you could have figured out I might not be a bad guy!"

Quin quickly thought and turned to slide his hands to the side, causing a cluster of shadow to cover the wall that had the entrance to the cell hoping to sound proof the area.

Clovis continued, "How you listened in on my conversation with Dr. Reyson I don't know but you now know I've been trying to survive on my own! I even told you that as well when you had me frozen by whatever the heck that black stuff is. Do you know what it's like living out on the street? Are you just some nutty superhero, vigilante wannabe who is an outcast in school like Spiderman?"

"Hey for your information I do know what it's like to live on the streets. That's what I've been doing for as long as I have known about my powers. I never knew my parents so at least you know who yours were. If you think you would be a freak with your powers? Try having the ability to control shadows. People see me and think I'm some sort of demon cultist or something. I came to try and get you out of here because I started to feel guilty but if you don't want my help then maybe you should just spend your time in your community service and then in some crap teen house!"

Clovis kept herself from shouting back. She had a knack to tell if people were lying and this guy actually seemed sincere at what he was saying and if she wanted to know, he most likely had a worst past than she did. "Sorry man. I just, I'm not used to having this much attention going around and I am not used to being on the wrong side of a jail cell. What's your name?"

Clovis was now going back to her nervous wreck self. The tension between the two slowly ceased.

"It's Quin. Quin Santos."

Before he or Clovis could say anything a Quin's stomach all of a sudden felt like someone stabbed him with a knife. As he gasped in pain the shadows along the wall disappeared and multiple gunshots were heard. Clovis and Quin fell on their stomachs as more shots and loud thumps were heard.

"Hey what's going on?" Clovis shouted.

"Quiet!" Quin whispered harshly as the pain subsided in his stomach.

Helicopters were heard outside when all of a sudden the door to the room exploded in a stream of fire. The two ducked their heads down and when they lifted them back up they saw a strange creature engulfed in flames, melting everything in the area. Clovis was frozen in fear and didn't notice the shadows forming around her and Quin. All of a sudden she felt nauseous and was suddenly outside in the grass. Quin, who was staring at Precinct 4, which was on fire on the first floor, quickly pulled her up.

Clovis exclaimed, "That station is on fire! We have to help the people who are in there!"

Quin held her back saying, "Not while that, that freaky fire freak fest is in there!"

Clovis shoved him off saying, "I don't care! Not while those people are in there."

Clovis then took off with Quin shouting, "Then don't go in there alone!"

Quin followed Clovis back towards the building through a big hole in the wall. Fire sirens were now sounding in the air and helicopters were shining lights on the Precinct. The two entered the station and found the first floor was completely wrecked. Everything on the floor was destroyed and thrown all over the floor. A woman in a dress skirt was knocked unconscious next to a man in a police officer's outfit that was also unconscious.

Quin shouted over the blaze, "Go look for others! There were ten people in total on the first floor! Look for eight others."

Clovis nodded and made her way around the first floor trying to ignore the heat as best she could. Quin had summoned two shadows that wrapped around the two unconscious police workers. The two shadows were dragging the workers out of the building through the way Clovis and Quin came. Quin had already found another person and had summoned a shadow to drag him out to. Clovis stopped when she heard a very quiet moan and found a woman in regular clothes.

"Quin! I found someone!"

Clovis got on her knees and pushed aside a piece of a fiery desk off the woman. The woman was barely conscious as Clovis lifted her up and started to drag her back to the entrance. A shadow appeared out of nowhere and pulled the woman out of Clovis's arms.

Quin shouted, "That's four! Keep looking!" but it was barely audible to Clovis.

Her arms weren't covered by anything so now they were burning with an intense heat.

In Titan's tower everyone was asleep except for Brendan, Bret, and Raven. Raven was levitating and reading a book and Brendan and Bret were in their rooms doing what Raven had told them to do: meditate.

"How long did Raven tell us to do this? I think I'm getting tired." Bret wondered aloud, opening his eyes and yawning.

"I don't know. Raven only told us to concentrate and meditate. She's a strange cat but like Cyborg told us we should listen to her. What have you been focusing on? For me I just thought of a meditating with a Jedi and then I decided to be serious and just let my mind go blank."

Bret laughed and shoved his friend, "You're such a Star Wars nut I swear if you say another quote I'll burn your hair off. But me I first thought of a burger joint, then I thought of a rock concert, and finally I thought of a peaceful island in Hawaii…that somehow started to burn down from a volcano. I suck at meditating."

"You call me the weirdo. I don't think we both understand the concept of meditating. Someone better pay her if she has to help us."

"You have a notch on your powers Brendan much better than I do. I get just these random spurts of energy and can't sit still. Think our reason for losing control might just be adrenaline and stress?"

Brendan thought, "Well I say that is ninety-seven percent of the reason."

Brendan looked out the large windows and noticed an orange glow and pillar of gray and black rising from it.

"Hey Bret look I think that's a fire over there."

"I swear I didn't start that one. Still should we tell the others?"

Brendan shook his head replying, "Robin said that the T-Communicators will go off along with a loud siren and red flashing lights."

Bret stood up and walked towards his bunk saying, "Whatever you say wise guru but I think I'm going to hit the sack."

Brendan stood up and followed him. Both were tired and they didn't need to even talk to tell that they felt like they've been meditating long enough. Bret climbed onto the top bunk and Brendan the bottom. Both were asleep within a few minutes wondering about the fire not knowing that soon they would be awakened with the rest of the Titan's.

Thirty minutes had passed and Clovis and Quin had managed to rescue seven of the ten people they knew about. Fire and EMS had arrived twenty minutes before. Clovis and Quin were finally pulled back by two firemen and sat down where medics were checking them. Quin didn't have much but singe marks all along his clothes with light burns on his face but Clovis had more severe burns on her arms and face because she couldn't shield herself like Quin could with his jacket. The firemen had found and managed to pull the rest of the people out of the first floor. All of the officers and other workers had severe burns, dehydration, and multiple inner and outer damages to their bodies. According to officers who were on the scene and who worked there, no one would be on the top floors. As Clovis was being treated she was looking out at the fire and the firemen putting it out she noticed something leaving the area. When she looked closer it was the giant flame creature from earlier. It all of a sudden turned and faced directly at her and Quin before starting to run towards them. When she started to scream and point, multiple officers turned and saw the creature. The police pulled out their guns and opened up only to be bypassed and knocked out of the way. She all of a sudden felt nauseous again and the world became black for a few seconds when suddenly she was sitting in the middle of a street. Quin pulled her up and Clovis shouted in pain because of her arms.

"Give me some warning or I'm going to puke on you next time!"

Quin replied, "You lasted longer than I did but that thing is still coming! I can't teleport us very far even if shadows are all over the place. Let's go!"

Clovis saw where he was looking and what Quin said was correct. That thing started to double time towards the two and it just ran past the medics, officers, and firemen, knocking any away that got in its way. Quin grabbed Clovis by her forearm and started pulling her behind him. Clovis bit her lip and shook his hand off as she ran behind Quin. The two came up at the edge of the park and kept running but the creature kept closing the distance second by second. Clovis turned her head and saw the thing was throwing fireballs at them. One blew a hole in the road a few feet behind her and another blew up a car a few feet in front of Quin, which caused them both to be knocked to the ground. The temperature increased quickly but the ground didn't shake hardly at all. As the heat rose Clovis looked and had to shield her eyes from the temperature around them. The creature towered over her and a groggy Quin when all of a sudden a black shrouded piece of sidewalk flew from the right and a pillar of earth erupted from the ground on the left. The two attacks passed right through the creature and collided in the middle of it. The creature just stood there and looked up and down the street. Clovis took the opportunity to lift up Quin and pull him way to safety. The living fireball turned towards the two again but then a green beam shot into the ground and exploded. Clovis took the time to look at their attacker and took its image into her mind.

It stood over seven feet tall and flames sparked out from everywhere on its body. It looked more like a golem from a book she read years ago but made completely out of a scarlet colored fire. Big, muscular, and strong but the rocks through the monster showed that it was made purely out of flame. When she looked at where the monster was walking now, it was towards seven teenagers.

Bret and Brendan had just fallen asleep when an alarm sounded and bright red lights started to flash on and off.

"What's going on here?" Bret muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"It's that Titan's alarm thing. C'mon, let's see what's going on." Brendan said getting out of his bunk.

Bret stirred and finally rolled off the top, forgetting where he was, and falling to the floor face first. Brendan pulled his friend up and the two walked out of their room and almost got knocked over by Beast Boy.

"Hey dudes something's going on. Follow me!"

Bret and Brendan followed. When the three got to the main area, Robin was at the big monitor typing something on a keyboard, which pulled up a giant map. Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire were looking at the map that was pulled up as the three joined them.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked.

"Robin told us that a creature made of fire was seen heading to a nearby police station." Starfire answered.

"Hey wait a second, Brendan and I saw an orange glow across the city. I think that might BE the police station!" Bret almost shouted.

Robin said, "Guys look at this" and pulled up a live video. The surroundings in the video looked like that of a police station and the creature was setting the place on fire. Police officers were firing their pistols at the creature that retaliated by throwing fiery objects at them and physically knocking them away. Raven seemed to tense up as she squinted at the video. The whole station was now on fire as the creature turned around and shot a fireball through a door down a hallway.

"I've seen enough. Titans let's move!"

Robin then turned and ran past them followed by Starfire, then Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy. Beast Boy motioned for Bret and Brendan to follow them and the two complied. Brendan and Bret were with Cyborg again in his car as Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy flew in the sky behind Robin on his motorcycle.

Robin's voiced said on Cyborg's car communicator, "Guys my map is showing three forms, one large form and two smaller forms a block away. Stop here and let's intercept whatever is coming."

After Cyborg and Robin pulled over, the seven ran and flew towards the end of the block. Everyone rounded the corner and ducked as they heard a car blow up. When the seven looked forward they saw a seven-foot tall creature made out of fire towering over two rising figures, one a girl in a purple t-shirt and black jeans and a same aged Goth boy. Bret raised his fists up quickly and moved them in a diagonal direction to his right as Raven held her hands out. They encased in their similar dark shroud and then a chunk of concrete flew up from the ground. A pillar of rock shot up from Bret and the concrete block from Raven shot towards the creature but passed right through it and collided in the direct center of it. The creature didn't even flinch. The girl pulled up the boy and the two made their way across the street as the creature looked back at them and started towards them again. Starfire threw a star bolt at the creature, blowing up the ground in front of it. The monster stared directly at the Titans and then started walking towards them. Cyborg's arm changed into cannon of sorts, Beast Boy changed into a grizzly bear, Starfire's eyes glowed green and green orbs surrounded her hand, Raven's hands were surrounded in black, Robin whipped out his staff, and Bret and Brendan took fighting stances.

The creature started walking towards the Titans.

Starfire grunted and threw star bolts while Cyborg shouted, "Booya!" then fired his sonic cannon.

Cyborg's blast went through the creature and blew a hole in the ground and Starfire's star bolt halted the creature with a rapid succession of small explosions at its feet. Beast Boy roared as the grizzly and charged the creature only to be knocked backwards with one swift blow. As Beast Boy reverted back to normal he sat up and groaned. All of a sudden he stood up and started running around in circles batting at his hair, which had caught on fire from the hit. Robin reached for his belt and pulled out three disks before he threw them. They exploded in an icy storm and the monster stood frozen in a block of ice. It quickly melted through the ice because the heat of his form was so intense.

"Man this thing is made of just fire! Our attacks are going through it." Cyborg exclaimed, pointing his cannon again.

"Well let's start using fire's weakness now: water." Brendan shouted.

He then made a black chain appear and then threw it around a fire hydrant. He thought of it constricting around the hydrant and throwing it to the side. The chains did just that and water spouted into the air giving Bret a free opening to control the water. Bret ran forward and swung his fists in a haymaker towards the fire creature. The stream shot towards the target with a large amount of force halting the creature and causing a huge rise of steam. The creature seemed to shrink slightly but kept on pressing forward. It then all of a sudden threw its hands forward causing a stream of fire to erupt towards Bret.

Bret shouted, "Holy crap!" and erected a dome of asphalt around him.

The fire stream blew through the dome of rock, which caused shrapnel to fly in a small radius.

"Bret!" Brendan shouted.

The sound of someone throwing up was heard a few feet behind Brendan and when he turned around there was Bret holding himself up against a car. The Titans and even the creature seemed confused at what just happened but Bret was most confused. Shadows seemed to creep along the ground and wrap around the creature. It started to struggle against the shadows as the Titans stared at it.

"Don't just stand there, do something. I can't hold it for long!" a dazed voice ordered.

The Titans looked at where it came from: the Goth boy.

Raven then said, "That's what I felt, I felt a strong ability. The guy can control shadows."

The red haired girl shouted nervously, "C'mon! That thing is breaking loose. Please do something!"

Starfire shouted and asked, "Bret, I have an idea. Can you make a hole and fill it with water? We can then fill it with water and extinguish the burning beast."

Robin threw four more of those ice disk freezing the creature when Bret answered slowly, "I, I don't know. I don't want to lose it."

Raven then said, "I understand what you're doing. I'll take care of the hole."

Raven then faced in the direction and chanted, "Azerath, Metreon, Zinthos!"

A black light started to split and make a circle in the street about eight-feet in wide and deep. Brendan shook Bret making him come out of his slight shock. Bret then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then swung his arms like a buzz saw to the right then whipped them back down towards the hole that Raven made. The water from the fire hydrant spun and then started pumping forcefully into the hole. The creature started to thrash more violently when an orange beam shot from out of nowhere and wrapped around the thrashing creature.

A New Zealand accent was heard saying, "I saw fire and heard explosions so I figured you all were here."

Argent hovered in the air holding the creature with her beams when it all of a sudden faced her and spit a small fireball.

Brendan shouted, "Look out!" and conjured chains, throwing them around Argent's legs and pulling down.

The fireball flew passed Argent's head as she was just barely pulled down in time by Brendan but he had pulled a little too hard.

Argent's beam dissipated as she fell. Brendan quickly ran under her and caught her, while falling to the ground himself and cushioning her fall, as the creature started to shoot another stream of fire. Bret started to swing his hands into little, quick chops towards the creature so he had figured that since the creature was made of pure fire he was going to forcefully separate it. As Bret swung faster and faster the creature started to dissipate slowly until he then thought water and pushed both his hands up. The fire from the creature free floated and slowly started coming together as the water engulfed it in the air before free falling back into the hole.

"Okay breathe Bret, breath." Bret thought as he bent over taking deep breaths.

Robin and Cyborg walked towards the hole of water, scanning and poking in it.

"Yo Robin there doesn't seem to be any sign of that thing now." Cyborg pointed out.

Robin nodded in agreement saying, "Looks like Bret extinguished that creature. We should go check on those two and thank that guy for his help."

Starfire flew over to the two strangers as the girl helped up the other.

"Hello strangers, are you two okay and may I ask what are your names?"

The two looked at the strange and hyperactive girl who was hovering in the middle of the air waiting for an answer. Multiple other teens flew and walked up besides Starfire.

"If you want then let me introduce my friends." Starfire pointed to Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Argent, Brendan, and Bret. "This is Robin, our friend who looks like a robot is Cyborg, my hooded friend is called Raven, our green skinned friend is Beast Boy, and our friend in the dark make-up is Argent. We are the Teen Titans and these two are our newer friends and members. That is Brendan and this is Bret."

Bret elbowed Brendan lightly and whispered, "Starfire must not have much problems making friends."

Brendan whispered back in agreement, "Probably not. Hey what do the Titans do about the collateral damage like the blown up cars and the destroyed city property?"

Bret shrugged and responded, "That my friend is the mystery I guess."

Sirens were heard as police cars pulled up.

"I better go tell them we got that monster."

As Robin walked off he said, "Good job guys and thanks for the extra help Argent. Brendan, Bret you two did great for your first monster, alien, or freak of nature. Who knows what that thing is."

"So friends, what are your names?" Starfire asked eagerly while bouncing in the air."

The red haired girl finally spoke up saying nervously, "M-m-my name is Clovis Springstan."

The Goth boy whom Clovis was holding up said, "And my name is Quin Santos."

Robin returned with an African American man, who was in a brown suit, following him. Clovis recognized the man as Dr. Reyson.

"Oh crap I hope I'm not in trouble." Clovis squeaked frightened, "I just know it!"

All the Titans but Raven looked at each other in confusion. Raven was looking at Quin because she felt his power but it was in control unlike Brendan and Bret's.

"Titan's our friend over here is named Clovis. She is apparently that burglar I told you all about. That police station that we saw on fire was holding her after an officer captured her. That officer apparently had said that he had the help of our other friend in the process. I guess that he somehow came across Clovis outside the station and when the station was on fire, they preceded to pull those officers and workers out of the building until firemen and medical personal got there. That explains the bandages on Clovis's arms and face. Dr. Reyson then said that he arrived as the flame creature was chasing after someone whom medics said were our two friends."

The man, Dr. Reyson, asked, "Clovis, the officers and firemen are grateful for you and this young man's help. Now who is he?"

"I'm Quin Santos. I'm that proclaimed vigilante and prankster everyone has been talking about." Quin answered almost cockily.

When Dr. Reyson had explained what Clovis had told him about why she was robbing the stores and her being homeless, Robin had the Titans vote on whether or not to let her stay the rest of the night at the tower until the next day when Dr. Reyson got everything down for her to stay at a teen home and fulfill her community service. Quin was convinced by Clovis and Starfire to stay the night as well since he told his story of also being on the streets. Raven was looking around the area where the creature had been, using her powers to try and track what it was and where it came from while everything was being worked out but she had no luck.

She walked over to Robin after pulling off her hood and said, "Robin I can't tell you anything more than what we saw. It was just some creature made completely out of fire and seemed to not be alien. I can't tell you where it came from or how it was made, except possibly by a ritual. I'll have to look more into that."

"Okay Raven. Let's all get back to the tower and we can try to get more info tomorrow. Clovis you and Quin will ride back with Cyborg, Bret, and Brendan. Argent if you want you're welcome to stay to."

Argent shook her head, "Thanks but no thanks Robin. I'm glad I could help."

She then turned to Brendan and said gratefully, "Thanks again for keeping me from getting my head blown off by a fireball."

Brendan replied, "No problem" as she jumped into the air and flew off.

"Okay Titans let's get back home, make our guest's welcome, and get some rest."

The Titans all nodded in agreement and made their way to vehicles or flew into the air and headed back to Titan's Tower. Clovis and Quin followed behind the two fifteen-year old teens and the big half man, half robot teenager.

Clovis was sitting in the back of the half robot teen Cyborg's car, in between Quin and the curly headed teen Bret, who Quin had saved from a fireball from the creature. The other teen Brendan was sitting shotgun next to Cyborg.

"So uh…I'm not one for conversation starting so well I'm Bret and that's my best friend Brendan and that's Cyborg. He's pretty cool in the time we've known him."

Clovis just nodded nervously as Quin followed up saying, "She's a nervous one. You wouldn't think it when she was yelling at me for helping a police officer catch her."

Clovis elbowed him in the ribcage but ended up letting a small "Ouch" escape her mouth. As she rubbed the bandages on her left arm Cyborg looked in his rearview mirror.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing. Just some burns I got." Clovis answered quietly.

"C'mon give yourself some credit. You should get a medal or something cause you were helping pull people out of that fire. I should to but I only followed you in because you weren't going to wait around for fireman people."

Cyborg looked back towards the road as they seemed to be going straight towards the beach when part of the street opened up and they followed Robin down through the hole.

"When we get back, I'm sure our friend Raven can help you out. She knows her way around healing."

If Cyborg meant the girl who was in the hooded cape and was using some sort of magic to try and find where the monster came from, then Clovis felt her stomach do flips because she gave her the creeps, even though Raven was younger than her.

Bret leaned forward and looked at Quin asking, "By the way did you save me from a black and crispy death? I remember closing my eyes as I raised a barrier when next thing I know I'm leaning against a car hurling."

Quin laughed, "Yeah that was me. I did the same thing to when I first teleported through shadows. That's what I do: control shadows. Why do you think I did all my vigilante stuff at night? That's when there are more shadows around."

Bret leaned back saying, "Okay then thanks for that."

He then kicked Brendan's seat. "This guy can't do anything without me."

"You'll be hanging feet first from the ceiling in the morning."

Bret, Brendan, and Quin laughed and Cyborg chuckled as the car all of a sudden came out of the tunnel they had been in and arrived in a gray garage with all sorts of technology in it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Old Friends, New Friends, and Dreams

Clovis was brought into a gray room with a bunk bed across a wall.

"I guess it doesn't really matter if the room is so dull since you'll be leaving tomorrow anyway."

Clovis had noticed that the Teen Titan Starfire always showed the most emotions. She didn't even know her or Quin and she was sad at them leaving the next day.

"If I can ask a question: do you have any powers like your friend in the dark clothing?"

Clovis answered with a curious tone, "Yeah. Why do you want to know? It's nothing impressive like Quin's or any of you Titan's powers."

Starfire then said excitedly, "But it's wonderful to know what powers others have. You might never know when they would be able to help you or if they might want to be your friends because you might share something in common. Please what is it?"

Clovis wasn't ever used to someone being this excited about anything but she answered anyways, "I can bring inanimate objects to life as well as plants. That includes statues, pictures, toys, trees, flowers, and anything that I can think of alive."

Starfire smiled and said, "No matter what you or anyone thinks, a power you have can help you or anyone in certain situations. Everyone has a gift and even if you haven't you'll find a way to use it for good causes."

"Well all I've found out with using mine to break into stores." Clovis replied with a small amount of sarcasm.

As Starfire left she said, "You'll find soon enough my new friend. Goodnight."

Clovis thought that Starfire sounded like some sort of prophet as she went over to the bed and lay down. She rubbed the bandages on her arms as the burns still hurt and it was uncomfortable and painful when she bumped them. She remembered when they passed a door and Quin had bumped a button by it, it had opened into a large room with a giant T.V. screen in it. He asked if he could sleep on the big couch that was there and when Starfire said sure, he dropped into the shadows and appeared behind the couch where he jumped over it and landed on his back. He adjusted himself and Clovis actually heard him snoring not ten seconds after jumping over the couch. She then started to doze as the events from the day and night had started to take its toll on her and she fell asleep.

Quin all of a sudden jolted upwards breathing heavily. Sweat covered his face as his bangs stuck over his eyes. He pushed the blue and red bangs out of his face and then brushed both his hands through his black hair.

"Just another one of those freaking nightmares. Why is it always the same place? A dark dungeon where these robed freaks are waving knives and chanting things at me. It's weird but I keep noticing someone else. Just covered in shadows and I can't tell who they are but they're crying. Why do these keep coming back?"

Quin just took a deep breath and took his jacket off, laying his head down on it, falling cautiously back asleep.

Raven lifted her head up as a strange dream ended.

"What was that? I saw robed figures chanting in a very strange language and waving knives around while slashing at two shadow figures against a wall. That was just…weird and I definitely don't know what that language even was. I'll have to meditate on that."

Raven removed her covers and sat up Indian style. She then closed her eyes and chanted, "Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos. Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos."

She focused deep in her mind, searching for anything that she's learned over the years to help her on the strange dream. She continued late into the remainder of the night and the very early morning before giving up and going back to sleep, having found nothing in connection to the dream.

The morning came almost too quickly to Clovis as she raised her head up, rolled herself over, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"This place is huge. How am I gonna find my way around here and where do I even need to go?"

The burns on her arms hurt as the burn medicine the medics gave her wore off. She decided to air out the burns by removing the bandages. As she unwound the bandages on her right arm they stung really badly. As she yanked the final few inches and realized that was a bad idea. "Ah! Stupid, stupid, stupid! That hurt!" She raised the stinging right arm and did the same, but more carefully than the last, to her left arm. Still it stung as she peeled, even carefully, the bandage off.

Both arms were stinging as she thought, "Probably wasn't a smart idea."

She walked towards the room entrance where it opened at the press of a button. The two fifteen-year-old teens, Brendan and Bret were standing in the opening as the door opened.

"We heard shouting as we were walking by. Everything okay?" Brendan asked.

"I'm fine but I think I won't be able to find my way around this place." Clovis replied.

"Well we only are by your room because we're lost as well. Can't even find a freaking bathroom in this giant place." Bret said.

He looked down at Clovis's arms. She was clutching them like they hurt and they were red like a rose.

"Do your arms hurt uh…" Bret said thinking of her name, "got it, Clovis? I think I could help cool it down a bit."

Clovis looked at him in confusion when he swirled his hands and two water streams came out of the air. They coated both her arms and she immediately felt a relief from the stinging from the strangely cold water.

"Thanks." Clovis said gratefully.

"C'mon lets try and find our way around this place." Brendan said. The three wandered through the halls for fifteen minutes before Starfire found them.

"Friends I have found you. When you all weren't in your rooms I only thought that you were lost."

When they asked what time it was Starfire only said it was early in the morning. Starfire apparently didn't sleep much because she said that Tamaraneans didn't need to sleep all the time. When Clovis asked what a Tamaranean was, Bret and Brendan nodded in agreement because they didn't know either. Starfire then explained that a Tamaranean was her race of alien beings. The three followed Starfire as she explained about her race: their abilities, their likes and dislikes, and other information. After a few minutes they came to a larger door that brought them into the main room with the T.V. Bret and Brendan knew that Starfire was a member of the Titans and had heard about the heroics but they had never known she was an alien princess. Then from what Starfire told them, no one else was up except them. They all of a sudden heard a thud like a body hit the ground and they saw someone bolt up in front of the couch. Quin had fallen off the couch and was on his feet like he looking around quickly but cautiously before remembering where he was. Starfire was leaning into a large fridge pulling out a container of mustard and other strange multicolored things of all shapes and sizes.

Quin asked what the three were about to say, "What the heck is this?" as he joined Clovis, Bret, and Brendan.

Starfire was mixing together some weird berry things and another strange item before saying, "It is a Tamaranean dish that is good for your morning meals, afternoon meals, and night meals called Glorrk. I figured since you have never known about Tamaraneans until now, that I would introduce you to some of my culture."

"I'm not particularly picky. I'm game for anything." Brendan commented.

"I can foresee that we might be having to try this in the future so what do you say Brendan?" Bret asked.

Clovis just thought that the stuff Starfire was making looked like something out of an alien horror flick.

"I haven't eaten anything for a little bit so I guess I'll try it. But what is the mustard for?"

Starfire answered as she continued preparing her dish, "It is one of my favorite things to drink."

The four stared blankly at Starfire thinking the same thing, "Aliens are strange."

Clovis looked and on a microwave the time said 7:45. It was far earlier in the morning than she thought. She had no idea when she needed to leave and meet up with Dr. Reyson. Finally Starfire had finished and laid four plates down in front of Quin, Clovis, Brendan, and Bret. Starfire stared hopefully at the four with puppy dog eyes as they were trying to figure out how to eat the alien food. Quin finally shrugged and picked it up with his hands and took a bite out of it.

As he bit into it a purple juice squirted out and he said, "An interesting flavor. It taste like mint ice cream but there is a slight fishy and salty flavor."

"Ice cream and fish? Sounds like something from Scooby-Doo." Bret thought aloud.

He and Brendan then took a bite and the same taste hit them.

"Might just be me or my strong stomach but this is good in an awkward way." Bret told Brendan.

"Not the best thing I've ever eaten but definitely not the worst thing either." Brendan put in.

Clovis was a little less reluctant to eat when hearing a fish and ice cream mixture but she didn't want to hurt the friendly alien girl's feelings.

"Bottoms up I guess." Clovis thought.

She took a bite out of Starfire's Glorrk and was hit with a similar taste that the three guys had described. She wasn't a big fan of fish but its taste was mixed in with a mint ice cream flavor. It left a strange tingle on her tongue and throat but she was glad that something filled up her stomach and didn't make her gag in disgust.

A sliding sound was heard and then all of a sudden a voice said, "C'mon Star, we don't want them to try your alien food. It's not good hospitality. They should try my tofu burgers!"

Starfire raised her head and said, "Our new friends liked my food and have not done the throw up of my food Beast Boy. Why are you up so early anyways. Normally you do the sleep in."

Beast Boy walked to the fridge and pulled out a carton of soymilk saying, "Don't know. I just woke up early I guess."

Starfire then asked, "Clovis can you show us your power to awaken inanimate objects? I would love to see it!"

"Unless you have a plant, action figure, picture, or other object then you're out of luck."

A sudden voice said, "Time to get some early gaming on before BB even wakes."

Cyborg then stopped and stared as Beast Boy stared back. The two then squinted at each other like to cowboys squaring off for a draw when Cyborg started running towards the couch. Beast Boy let out a growl like a cheetah as he shifted into one and ran to the same destination as Cyborg. Cyborg raised his arm and a hatch opened up shooting bolos at Beast Boy's feet. As he tripped Cyborg sped past him but Beast Boy changed into a snake and was slithering right next to him before they both jumped over the couch.

"I called it first! Well I was here first! Since when are you anywhere first? Since when are you up early when there isn't any food around?" Beast Boy and Cyborg shouted at each other.

By how it sounded the two were fighting over who got to play a video game first. In the scuffle the couch overturned and a little form hit Bret in the head.

He picked up and showed it to Brendan saying, "Well lookie here. It's a Zoey action figure from Left 4 Dead. Don't suppose a Francis, Louis, or Bill one would be around."

"It looks like you got your wish after all Starfire."

Clovis took the action figure and positioned it on the counter. She then held her hand towards the figure and a pale green light emitted from her hand to the action figure.

For a few seconds nothing happened except Starfire looking at the light when all of a sudden the toy looked at her hands saying, "Whoa! Finally I'm out from that couch. Can you tell that green wack-job to stop misplacing the others and me?"

Clovis then muttered something and the toy froze where it was and Starfire clapped, "That was very good Clovis. I wish I could have seen you do something bigger like those statues I heard about."

The five continued to talk as Beast Boy and Cyborg kept fighting over playing the game when Quin all of a sudden said, "My jacket!"

He stood up and ran, jumping into the fray of the two fighting Titans. The other four looked as grunting was heard and Quin was thrown to their feet with his black leather jacket in hand.

"The jacket is saved. Never come between a guy and his jacket!" Then his head hit the ground face first.

Beast Boy finally won the fight and Cyborg sat pouting as he got the player-two controller, muttering, "I called it and then I get stuck with the bad controller."

"Do any of you know when I need leave here to get my punishment for the robberies?" Clovis asked.

Starfire, Bret, and Brendan shrugged.

"Maybe Robin will decide. He's the head honcho here." Brendan and Bret said.

As the day went on Clovis just sat nervously waiting for Robin to wake up. Whenever she looked at the time it was ten o'clock. Then the doors all of a sudden opened and Robin walked in followed by Raven. Quin then bolted upright. Quin had fallen asleep in the chair next to her using his jacket as a pillow.

He didn't even that he fell asleep until he said, "Keep that knife away from me!" in his sleep.

Bret and Brendan were schooling Cyborg and Beast Boy in a Teen Titans video game. Starfire was feeding a strange worm like alien that gave Clovis the creeps but yet it was cute in a strange way. Raven walked past Quin to her regular spot for reading with she felt a spark go through her mind. She now remembered a voice in her head from the dream. It was the shadow controller's.

"Strange." Raven said to herself as she crossed her legs and floated into the air reading her book.

Robin leaned into the fridge for some left over bacon, hoping that Cyborg didn't eat it already, when he heard a voice ask shyly, "Um I need to know when I have to go. I don't want to get in more trouble than I would already be."

Robin pulled out a plate with bacon on it and closed the door.

"I'm not really sure. Cyborg could take you to where you needed to go." Robin answered.

All of a sudden the monitor changed from the game Bret, Brendan, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were playing to a monitor showing a familiar face: Dr. Reyson.

He cleared his throat then said, "I finally figured out the way to get the frequency for the Titans working. None of the officers from any of the Precincts could work the code you gave them."

Raven said without looking up from her book, "Glad there are some logically intelligent people still around today."

Robin put the plate down and said, "Glad you figured it out. I assume you want to tell us when you need Clovis. She seems to be quite nervous about getting into more trouble."

Clovis stood up and said bluntly, "I just want to get all that over with. I never wanted rob those stores and I'll gladly do the work and take my punishment."

Dr. Reyson chuckled before he said, "Well I'm glad to see someone want to pay their dues but that's something I have to talk about. I've been informed that because of yours and our vigilante friend's help in rescuing the people in the Precinct last night, you've been pardoned. I can't say much for the people whose store's you robbed so I'll let you work that out but you won't be going to jail."

Clovis stared in disbelief before stuttering out, "Bu-but I robbed a bunch of stores! Plus I-I destroyed property to!"

Quin kept himself from laughing at Clovis's confusion as Dr. Reyson clarified. "I got the list of the stores you robbed and told them the reason. I was up till just now contacting them. Most of them don't have any issues anymore with what happened and when I told the more recent ones why you did and gave them evidence so they would believe you, they decided to forgive you. It would be best that you go to their stores to apologize in person so I can send a list over if you want. Bottom line: you have now been cleared of your charges."

Clovis stared in confusion at Dr. Reyson.

"If you're still wondering where you'll be living then that's up to you."

Clovis was still dumbfounded by the news. Dr. Reyson left a number down and the screen returned to the video game that was being played.

"Can I go lay down? I don't think big news settles well with me." Clovis asked quietly.

"I shall guide you to your room friend. You have some big decisions ahead of you!" Starfire said happily.

Starfire then grabbed Clovis's hand and led her out of the main area with the worm alien sitting on her head.

Author's Note: I don't do these author's notes that often. I completely forgot where to start after the paragraph above because I put this chapter off to dedicate fully to my Rumble Roses fan fiction (Which I completed!).


End file.
